Before formation of circuit patterns onto a surface of a semiconductor wafer, a polishing processing is performed for flattening the surface of the semiconductor wafer, and when the polishing processing is being performed, polishing liquid is applied onto the surface. When the circuit patterns are formed on the surface after the polishing processing, photoresist or washing liquid is applied onto the surface. As a pump for supplying chemical liquid such as polishing or photoresist liquid to an applied substance, a tube pump having a flexible tube has been used.
The flexible tube is incorporated into a pump housing, thereby partitioning the pump housing into an inner pump chamber and an outer drive chamber. By supplying or exhausting an incompressible, indirect medium to or from the drive chamber, the flexible tube is intended to expand or contract radially and perform a pumping operation. A fixing method of the flexible tube to the pump housing includes a welding type as disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-101510), in which both end portions of the flexible tube are deposited or welded to the pump housing, and a fastening type as disclosed in Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 11-117872), in which both end portions of the flexible tube are sandwiched among the pump housing and adaptors fitted into the respective end portions of the flexible tube.